Partition systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0159869, entitled “Partition System,” the entirety of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, have been developed to divide and define various workspaces. In some embodiments, the partition system includes a plurality of wall elements merging one into another. Some of the wall elements may be linear, while others may be curved. This variation in shape may make it more difficult to accommodate and support various furniture components and accessories thereon, including various worksurfaces, backdrops, shelving and storage arrangements, power supply and the like. In addition, some of the wall elements may be configured with one or more channels, which support the accessories. Often, such channels are capable of supporting only one furniture component or accessory at a particular location, thereby limiting the utility and reconfigurability of the system. Thus, the need remains for various accessories that may be adapted for use with curved and linear wall elements, and which may be used in combination at a common location.